Princess Twilight takes Pythor to his Past/"When Love is Gone"/Pythor feels guilty
Here is how Princess Twilight Sparkle takes Pythor P. Chumsworth to his past in Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol. Meanwhile, Jiminy was once again continuing his narration. Jiminy Cricket: Just as Pythor rest heavenly, Something appeared in a flash of light. At last, Twilight appears in magic form. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (sleeping) Twilight Sparkle: Pythor!......Pythor!.........Pythor! Pythor P. Chumsworth: (woke up) Who's there!? Princess Twilight Sparkle, What're you ding here? Twilight Sparkle: I came here to see you, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: See me? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, You should care less about yourself and more about all of your friends especially Viper, Let me show you what I mean. Soon, Twilight brought Pythor close to him as she works her magic. Pythor P. Chumsworth: WHOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!! Where are you taking me? Twilight Sparkle: To your past! Pythor P. Chumsworth: My Past? Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! In the past, Pythor and Viper were spending Christmas together. There was once before Pythor formed the Serpentine alliance, It was a long time ago. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Where are we? Twilight Sparkle: This is your past, Pythor. Pythor P. Chumsworth: So, This is my past. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, And look. As Twilight pointed to Pythor, He could see himself from the past. Pythor P. Chumsworth: That's me and Viper. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, That's before you became evil and hungered for power. Viper: Oh, Pythor, We had a wonderful Christmas together. Pythor P. Chumsworth: I love you so much. Viper: I love you too. With the past being seen, Pythor now remembered well. Twilight Sparkle: And as time went by. Twilight was about to work her magic. Later, Twilight worked her magic to make time speed up. With that confusing Pythor, He didn't know what's next. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What happened? Twilight Sparkle: This is when Viper broke up with you because you've cared more about yourself and less about her. With that said, Pythor realized how cruel he was. Pythor P. Chumsworth: (In the past) But, Viper, It's not what you think. Viper: I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! Pythor P. Chumsworth: (in the past) Viper, Wait. Viper: Just leave me alone. Then, A tear fell in his eye. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What have I done!? Then, "When Love is Gone" played. Viper: :There was a time when I sure :That you and I were truly one :That our future was forever :And would never come undone :And we came so close to being close :And though you cared for me :There's distance in your eyes tonight :So we're not meant to be :The love is gone, the love is gone :The sweetest dream that you have ever known :The love is gone, the love is gone :I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone :There comes a moment in your life :Like a window and you see :Your future there before you :And how perfect life can be :But adventure calls with unknown voices :Pulling you away :Be careful or you may regret :The choice you make someday :When love is gone, when love is gone :The sweetest dream that we have ever known :When love is gone , when love is gone :I wish you well, but I must leave you now alone :Viper and Pythor: It was almost love :It was almost always :It was like a fairytale :Would live out you and I :2x :And yes some dreams come true :And yes some dreams fall through :And yes the time and come for us to say goodbye After the song, Pythor felt guilty. Pythor P. Chumsworth: This is terrible, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Those are the memories you've fashioned yourself. Pythor P. Chumsworth: You know, Twilight. I... But before Pythor finished his speech, Twilight disappeared. Back in Pythor's house, He woke up in his home. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Twilight? Twillight? Oh dear. What have I done? Oh, what have I done? Meanwhile with Yuna and her friends at the Golden Oaks Library, They saw what Pythor felt. Princess Yuna: Well, Phase 1 complete so far. Princess Flurry Heart: I hope my Aunt's plan works. Red Beret: No doubt it will. Snowdrop: Do you think so, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Pythor will learn that he has the true meaning of Hearth's Warming and Christmas! Arachna: Yuna is right. Pythor now needs to see the Present and Future. Willow Apple: Well, There's hopin'. Indigo Marble: Your Mom sure knows how to use magic. Princess Twila: Thanks, Indigo. Stary: Well, Who's up next? Foo: Sunset was next. Prince Jeremiah: Yep, My mom was a great student to Princess Twilight before she became an Alicorn. Let's hope her magic pays up. Princess Yuna: Yes, She was going to show Pythor the Present. Dipper Pines: Exactly, Yuna. Mabel Pines: I can hardly wait to spend Christmas with our best great-uncles. Stanley Pines: You got that right, Mabel. Ford Pines: I could always use a holiday break of research. Misako: So could I, Ford. Sensei Garmadon: We all could. Sensei Wu: Indeed we could, Big brother. Princess Yuna: Are you excited, Mama. Princess Luna: We all are, Yuna. (to Isamu) And so is my sweet baby. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Soon, Jiminy continued his narration again. Jiminy Cricket: Later, Pythor was visited by yet another Princess who was none other than Princess Sunset Shimmer. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225